Interleukin-1β (IL-1β) is a proinflammatory cytokine. IL-1β over-production has been implicated in the pathogenesis of a variety of diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis and osteoarthritis. IL-1β has been shown to increase cell migration into the inflamed synovium of joints by the up-regulation of adhesion molecules, the stimulation of the production of prostaglandins and metalloproteinase, the inhibition of collagen and proteoglycan synthesis, and the stimulation of osteoclastic bone resorption. Because of these properties, IL-1β is one of the primary mediators of bone and cartilage destruction in arthritis. Thus, agents that reduce the activity of IL-1β represent possible treatments for diseases such as arthritis.
There are three members of the IL-1 gene family: IL-1α, IL-1β, and IL-1 receptor antagonist (IL-1ra). IL-1α and IL-1β are agonists of the IL-1 receptor whereas the IL-1ra is a specific receptor antagonist and thus, an endogenous competitive inhibitor of IL-1. Administration of recombinant IL-1ra to patients in clinical trials provided significant clinical improvements in patients with severe rheumatoid arthritis compared to placebo. Furthermore, administration of IL-1ra reduced the rate of progressive joint damage. However, the poor pharmacokinetic properties and the large dose that must be administered make recombinant IL-1ra a less than ideal therapeutic agent.
A high affinity neutralizing antibody to IL-1β would make a superior therapeutic agent. The typical long elimination half-lives of antibodies coupled with high affinity binding result in a therapeutic with a reduced dose and frequency compared with recombinant IL-1ra. Although numerous IL-1β antibodies have been described, it has been exceedingly difficult to identify monoclonal antibodies having high affinity, high specificity, and potent neutralizing activity.
The present invention encompasses humanized IL-1β antibodies derived from a unique murine antibody directed against human IL-1β, Mu007 (see PCT/US02/21281).
These antibodies are high affinity antibodies with improved stability that have potent IL-1β neutralizing activity and are highfly specific for IL1β.